Sumiko Kaigan
Appearance Sumiko's appearance is a rather humble one. Sumiko is of average height with a slender body. She has long light brown hair with brown eyes and pale skin . She normally wears a simple yet elegent eggshell '''or pale brown colored dress with shoes. Personality Despite seing born in the Kaigan clan, Sumiko rarely ever acts like she is from a noble family. For one thing she works to support herself, and wearing only what she can afford. She will talk and help the common folk without asking for anything. However, despite being a rather nice person she never likes to open herself to others. This making it difficult to make friends. Even before she gained her immortality she had little desire for combact thinking it was near-pointless. She does respect that without conflict than order is pointless, however she greatly dislikes those that abuse power or others. Sumiko has a very keen intellect. She normally can see flaws or weaknesses in people or plans. When it comes to the modern, she is well-versed in current human lifestyles and cultures. History Stats Power & Abilities '''Great Spiritual Power: Sumiko has slightly more spiritual power, than an average Shinigami-level Captain. The color of her Reiatsu is white. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Sumiko although possessing an appearance, not befitting of a hand-to-hand combatant is a skilled one nonetheless. Despite not having a great need for battle, Sumiko is well versed in hand-to-hand combat. She is well trained in marital arts from when she was young. Along with her strength she is able to kill lesser hollows with just a punch. She will use low kicks to trip up her opponents, often following up with many punches to the torso. Keen Intellect: Sumiko has shown herself to be very a intelligent woman, as seen from her ability to compensate against stronger opponents with her knowledge of powers and plans. She also highly knowledgeable in many things and hobbies. One is for history, as shown from her great knowledge of the Soul Society and the World of the Living's histories. 'Mahō' Mahō Master:-To be explained later. Mental-type'' '''Mahō: Sumiko as being of the Kaigan clan, has powerful mental abilities. *'Terekineshisu' (テレキネシス, telekinesis): Sumiko can move any number of objects or people, with her mind. While unknown the full strength of it, she was able to completely stop a Gillian Menos Grande with this power. *'Terepashii' (テレパシー, telepathy): Her most used ability, the power to the read minds and have mental communications with others. Sumiko can used it to a great range, over five miles in distance. The more calm she is the easiar is it to find specific targets. *'Kotoamatsukami' (別天津神; Literally meaning "Distinguished Heavenly Gods"): As a member of the Kaigan clan she possess this ability, the strongest and oldest of all Kaigan's mental abilities. Kotoamatsukami grants what can only be call (Absolute Creation) the complete power to create. This power removes the wall in ones mind that separate reality from fiction. Anything can be created from this power. Examples, objects, people with personalities, even effects like making a person sleep without doing a thing. Even the Kaigan clan have little understanding of this power. They theroize that it allows for one's own wishes to be granted or fantasies to be made real. However this power is not without restrictions. One being that its powerred by the person's mind. If the said Senjungami lack the mental power to create it, it will not happen or exist. Another is as it separates one from reality, if used to many times without stopping or over long periods can make one; not able to separate from knowing what is reality and ficition. However it doesn't weaken the intellect but it can do permanent damage to the personality. Sumiko states it the ability itself, is the power to create, imagine, and make real all things and that it knows no borders, barriers, or limits within or outside of the realm of the gods.